


Flame

by BleedingDeath



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Walpurgisnacht, the girls lose hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

The Walpurgisnacht had been defeated, barely, but they had managed. Now they were here, laying in the water as the gentle ran pattered down on their faces amongst the rubble. They had done it, but she had failed. She had failed again. She smiled a faint sad smile up into the hazy sky. She couldn't go through this again.

She turned her head to look at her best friend laying next to her wearing the same sad expression, she knew this was it too. They had no grief seeds left. They would both turn into witches and that would be the end of it.

"M-Madoka..." She reached out her hand feebly to grasp Madoka's, only to have it fall just before touching her. She was so tired. Tired of the world. Tired of the fighting. Tired of losing what she loved most every single time she tried.

"Homura-chan..." She turned to look at her, tears sliding down her face. Her hand picked up Homura's and held it tenderly. "Homura... Please don't cry."

It surprised her. She hadn't even noticed. Maybe it was because she was more concerned for Madoka's pain than her own.

"Homura... Are you scared? I'm scared... I don't want to turn into a witch." She let out a strained laugh. "I know that this world is so cruel, but... I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't want to cause more pain." She began to sob.

The sound made her heart break. "Madoka... I... I'm so sorry... I couldn't save you again..." Pain racked her body, she knew what was going to happen soon.

She shook her head. "Homura, this isn't your fault... It was my decision." She smiled, still sad and in pain, but genuine. "Homura-chan... Thank you for not leaving me alone, you're a great friend." She gave a gentle squeeze to her hand.

"Madoka..." Her voice cracked.

Their soul gems were just about black now, it wouldn't be much longer, and then they would destroy the world together. She wanted to tell her so badly how she felt. She was her best friend. She would do anything to protect her. She loved her dearly. But she was going to lose her.

And then the flame of their hope went out with a cry of pain.

_Madoka... I love you..._


End file.
